Three's a crowd
by Coleyx
Summary: SMUT&VIOLENCE! alternative ending, Klaus tries to kill Caroline before secrets are exposed that changed 3 lives forever.
1. chapter 1

_This story begins Season 4 - Episode 13 when Tyler provoked Klaus into biting Caroline.._

 ** _xxxxxx_**

"You know what? No! I am not going to engage in this, you're not even worth the calories I burn talking to you"

Before I could turn away he darted to the side and grabbed something stabbing it through my stomach pulling me into his invisible cell

I screamed in horror but he ripped it out quickly and pulled me flush against his body biting into my neck.

Everything went a little blurry before it went completely black and I was out cold.

 ** _xxxxxx_**

When I woke up everything came back to me in a flash making me bolt upright to see Tyler, the throbbing in my neck distracted me from what i wanted to scream at him

"Caroline!" He gripped my arms but i was freaking out "oh my god! Oh my God!!!" He tried to hush me and I pushed his arms away panicking "no! Don't touch me!" I held my neck and whimpered wiping tears

"Caroline" I pushed his hands away again and shook my head shrinking into the sofa away from him "this can't be happening"

"Caroline, I can fix this" I suddenly remembered I was furious with him and pointed an accusing finger "you shouldn't have been here!!! I asked you to leave him alone!!"

He shook his head trying to touch me again "I know! I know I'm sorry!" I continued to push his hands away from me before I stood on shaky legs to get away from him

"please Caroline! He killed my mum! I was never going to forget, I know what you said but i couldn't let it go and I'm sorry but don't give him that power over you!"

Power over me? he's a fucking idiot sometimes "don't you understand?! You see him?" I pointed to Klaus standing in the middle of the room watching on like it was the best TV show he'd ever seen

"He doesn't have the faintest fucking idea what we're talking about, that's how clueless he is! I asked one thing, now I'm going to die because of you! Just leave" he slumped down looking defeated and turned away from me walking out of Elena's house

I panted and looked around before I met Klaus's eye and cursed walking over throwing myself down on the sofa next to him "what are you doing?"

I wiped more tears from my face and shook my head looking at the ceiling "I'd like to die right here, where you can live the rest of your miserable existence knowing you let me die"

I curled up and closed my eyes trying to ignore the searing pain in my neck which is now traveling down to my arm! "I'm sorry, but I have to do this to teach Tyler a lesson.. it's nothing personal"

That was strangely understandable, the fastest way to hurt Tyler is killing me! I should have stayed away from both of these crazy wolves!!

"What am i so clueless about?" I shook my head turning to look at him for a second "doesn't matter now, just a stupid situation that I knew wouldn't work but I tried anyway. I should have trusted my gut.."

He hummed in response watching me as I whimpered wriggling around, I wasn't ready for this! "b-before I die could you do something for me?"

He looked around the room and gave me an apologetic look "I can't get out of here love" my heart tightened and I smiled a little, it made me feel weird inside when he called me that.

"You don't have to leave, just bare with me a minute?" He nodded and frowned a little leaning over to press his elbows into his knees

"Come here?" His eyebrow raised before he slid off the table onto his knees and got closer waiting for me to do something crazy, like I could kill him even if I wanted to!

"Jeez Klaus, stop being a pussy" he grinned a little and shuffled closer stopping in front of me "what?" Shit.. I changed my mind "n-nothing, nothing it's fine" I turned away beaming bright red and cursed holding my neck again

"What is it, I'm here now love!" I shook my head again and laughed before turning to him "just.. don't look at me and this isnt for you're benefit" he crinkled his nose and looked up the ceiling letting out a huff

Before I changed my mind again I held his jaw in place locking my lips with his. id been waiting so long to do that!! i pulled away when i saw his wide eyes

"What the fuck?" I quickly spun around holding my neck to stop the pain "just leave it Klaus" I heard him move away and curled up further trying to stifle the soft sobs threatening to escape

"I'm sorry Caroline, but you can't trick me into saving you" I rolled my eyes not turning to look at him, he would never understand.. I spun around and dug my phone out of my pocket throwing it on the floor in front of him

"Read messages me and Tyler sent from months ago, and I'm a dying girl so don't judge me"

I spun back around and closed my eyes trying to relax my body, it didn't work. The pain got so much worse before It started dulling and I fell limp enjoying the pain relief

This was it, I was feeling so much better. It ends here..

"Caroline.." I could feel his hands on my arms shaking me but I couldn't make my eyes open

"Caroline you're allowed to love me, I could have protected you!! Wake up!" suddenly he was behind me and shoved his arm to my mouth letting the blood trickle down my throat

The searing pain came back and I latched my teeth around his arm drinking his blood greedily, I felt him relax behind me and groaned as the pain vanished

Before he could speak and ruin my weird mood I spun around at vampire speed and started kissing him passionately, I needed him! I know the outcome of doing this just means it'll take me even longer to get over my stupid feelings

He returned the urgency and slammed me against the wall pressing his body against mine before he grabbed my throat and pulled away growling

"You weren't tricking me? Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" I shook my head and looked away from his pitch black eyes, now I'd have to explain myself to both of them and not just Tyler

"Because I can't do this, this can't happen!! I can't spend the rest of my life scared of being tortured just to hurt you! I can't live like that"

He growled again and kissed me harshly, I never really had the choice to move away but I didn't want to

"I could protect you sweetheart, nobody will hurt you" I shook my head and ran my thumb over his cheek bone

"You know, I kept your drawing.. Tyler caught me looking at it, that's how he knows about.. well, _everything_ " his jaw clenched and I smiled pushing him back

"I decided I wanted to try and make it work with him, he's what I needed.. not you. But then all this, I asked him to leave you alone.. hurting you would only hurt me and I thought he understood that"

Before he could speak again I kissed him gently and pulled back "but you obviously don't return those feelings or you wouldn't have been so OK with killing me"

I smiled a little and walked around him grabbing my phone before I walked out of his little cell and stopped at the door giving him a soft smile "Goodbye Klaus"


	2. chapter 2

I paced outside Elena's house for too long before I sat down dropping my head into my arms, I had to think of a plan. If Elena or Bonnie found out any of this they wouldn't be happy.

I'm not happy!! I was living in constant denial of what I wanted and no matter how much I forced myself to get over it, it was a constant thought swimming in my mind distracting me from everything else!

Then there was Tyler.. I did love him, but I didn't know which one I loved more. Tyler has always been there. Klaus was a psychotic hybrid who has tried on more than one occasion to kill all my friends, people I cared deeply about.

The door creaking open made me spring up onto my feet in fear, I had no idea what i was scared about but it wasn't for my own safety and I was no where near close to figuring out how to keep Tyler alive. Klaus walked out onto the porch with a straight face and my worries faded. They couldn't have got the cure, he's free.

He had this weird effect on my mood that frustrated me to the ends of the world but it couldn't be helped. "please don't hurt him"

His jaw clenched before he shook his head pointing to the ground in front of him "come here" my stomach churned in excitement making me want to kick myself but I walked up the steps and stopped a bit away desperate to keep the distance.

"I have to Caroline, he has 24 hours" I took a step closer and held his jaw firmly feeling a strange surge of courage "if you hurt him I'll never forgive you, ever" he shrugged and I shook my head dropping my hand from his face. This is why I refused to give into the animalistic need I had for him, he didn't care if I was hurting!

"True colours" before he could answer I darted off running as fast as my leg's would carry me but I'm abruptly stopped as Klaus smashed me against a wall.

"You can't play me!!!" I laughed and tried to push him away with no avail "you played yourself, I know who you are and you're never going to change!! Stay away from me"

I tried to get away again and grunted angrily when he still wouldn't let me go. His dark eyes were boring into mine, I knew he was struggling to control his wolf but I didn't care.

"I never want to see you again don't you understand! Leave me alo-" his lips crashed on to mine sending my stomach into a twisting mess. I didn't kiss him back and he groaned resting his forehead against mine.

"48 hours?" He was delusional, I was never going to be OK with them trying to kill each other!! "Klaus you realize the only reason I'm fighting with Tyler right now is because he tried to hurt you! If the situation was reversed I would still be doing the same thing for you"

I could see the words working in his mind and he let me go stepping back, "you're right.. be with Tyler, I hope you're happy" his words said the opposite thing to his facial expressions. I wasn't even going to lie to myself and say that didn't pull at my heart strings.

"Tell him to stay away from me.. both of you, you won't see me again" he stepped away and looked me over quickly before he growled again and ran off.

I didn't realize I was following him till he stopped and gave me an exasperated look "what Caroline? What do you want from me"

My heart was beating faster than I ever has since I became a Vampire. It was a weird sensation but I couldn't linger on it long for the pain in my chest.

"Please don't leave" I sounded pathetic but he visibly relaxed and frowned a little before walking closer cupping my face "be mine Caroline.. I'll protect you"

He couldn't protect me.. not forever. I suddenly remembered why I had been dodging these feelings for so long and tears started streaming down my face uninvited. I quickly wiped them away and shook my head.

"I c-can't.. I don't want you to leave but I know how this is going to end. Someone's going to stick a stake through my heart just to hurt you" he flinched a little and dropped his head nodding in defeat.

"I know.." something was final about the way he said that, it was heart breaking but we both knew. I took a step closer and shook my head "I still.. I'm going to be a selfish bitch and ask you to stay anyway, can't we just"

I stopped and thought about the reality of the situation, every single person I loved hated him. How could I be his friend while he hurts the people I love?

"I want to be your friend" he frowned fighting a laugh but held it together. I cleared my throat a little and continued "you know what's happening everywhere else, if it's a war between you and the other people I love.. I'll pick them Klaus, but until that day? Friends?"

He tucked my hair behind my ear and smiled a little "the 'other' people you love? Meaning.. you love me" shit.. no.. I wasn't supposed to say that out loud! I racked my brain thinking of how to play this off but I just stared blankly at him.

A grin slowly edged onto his face and he closed the very small distance between us "I'm not going anywhere. I will have you, but yes, Friends in 5 minutes" I frowned but never got to think about it before his lips crashed onto mine.

This was a bad idea and I knew it but here I was, kissing him back like it was the last thing I'd ever do. His tongue battled mine and won almost immediately making him grunt pulling me flush against his chest.

My over achieving hormones were going ape, the need to rip his trousers off and ride him till the whole of Mystic Falls heard my screams of pleasure was crippling me.

When I tried to pull away he pushed me against the closest tree and pinned my arms above my head leaving my swollen lips to kiss across my jaw and down my neck.

"k-klaus" i was trying to call him but it came out a strangled moan. When he started nipping at my neck and I felt his rock hard cock straining against his trousers my will to stop this vanished almost immediately.

I stopped pulling on my arms and arched my back pressing myself against him. Then I heard the gasp and my heart sank. Tyler.

I pushed Klaus away and my heart tightened at the expression on his face. I shook my head quickly taking a step closer. I wasn't even going to insult him by trying to justify the situation "I.. I'm sorry"

To my surprise he smiled a little and held his hand out "I had to know you were alive.. come with me" I looked back to Klaus and smiled a little "friends?"

He nodded sharply looking between us and clenched his jaw when i started backing away from him. Tyler was good for me. Tyler is what I needed.

Not Klaus.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat on the sofa drinking a blood bag as Tyler sat next to me awkwardly not knowing what to say. I didn't either but my mouth was occupied thankfully.

"So, did you and Klaus... just kiss?" I nodded instantly and he relaxed a little. The silence was killing me but I didn't know how to fix it. I did but I really didn't want to!!

"Tyler.." he shook his head stopping me from continuing. He looked furious and I hadn't said a word yet "don't say it Caroline"

Fuck, the hurt in his eyes made my heart tighten painfully. This is what I wanted to avoid! "Tyler I'm being selfish.. I can't have you both and I can't pick.. I love you, but I love him too"

My voice was so weak it was pathetic. He didn't seem fazed and shook his head again disagreeing "for the last year we've been together while you loved him, it was working. You love me too Caroline"

"Exactly, it's been a year and those feelings haven't gone away.. I can't hurt you both, I love you guys enough to know when enough is enough. Iv wasted so much of your time"

I fought the tears starting to stream down my face and he pulled me to his side resting his head on mine "don't cry baby" I didn't deserve any of them, I deserved nothing.

"I'm not giving up on us, but if this will make you less unhappy then Ill do it. I'll do anything" part of me wished he would be angry. React how your supposed to when someone does what I've done.

He chuckled making me look at him "you know, before my mum died she told me to look after you. If I knew that was going to be her last words to me I would have told her how much I loved her. Every single night since then I promised myself I would do 2 things for the rest of my life"

His glassy eyes made my heart ache and he smiled a little wrapping his fingers around mine "the first is that I will look after you, till my dying breath and even after if I can.. and the second is that I would tell the people I love, that I love them"

He pulled my chin up resting his forehead against mine "I do love you Caroline. I always will" I nodded as he wiped away tears from my cheeks "I love you too, Tyler" he smiled and planted a soft kiss on the corner of my mouth.

My breath hitched like it always did when he touched me like that and he froze for a second before kissing along my jaw "how about a fair well present" I couldn't do this. I couldn't keep stringing them along and fucking him will only make it harder.

His lips still trailed over my jaw while I sat froze to the spot trying to convince myself that I didn't want this. Being a vampire made the feeling's I had for him heighten and drag me back to the school girl stage without my permission.

His fingers were grazing my thigh making my eyes pitch black. He only chuckled and got close to my ear "don't tell me you don't want fucked" his husky voice sent waves of pleasure straight to my pussy.

The moan that escaped my lips made me hyper aware but he didn't care. He only needed a positive response to continue and I handed to him on a plate.

Fucking hormone's!!! I groaned and pulled his face closer locking my lips with his. When I started pulling at his t-shirt my phone ringing made us both freeze.

This was a sign. I stood instantly and wiped my mouth with an apologetic smile before I ran across the room and grabbed the phone.

"Elena?" "Caroline! I need a huge favor, can you go to Klaus and distract him for a while?" Tyler tensed and I gritted my teeth trying to stay impartial "I can't sorry"

It fell silent for a minute as she processed what I said but I wasn't going to beat around the bush and give her a bullshit excuse. "What do you mean? You have t-"

"No Elena I don't. I don't have to do anything! This isn't my fight, you're on your own" I quickly hung the phone up and avoided looking at Tyler's shocked face.

"You really aren't going to help them?" The accusing tone to his voice made my head snap up "no! Because it's nothing to do with me!" He stood and walked over looking furious.

"You're picking him over your friends???" I couldn't belive this. My jaw clenched as I tried to control my rage. I wasn't going to trick him now, not after everything.

"Tyler this isn't my fight!! When I have no choice but to pick a side then I will but this is nothing to do with me!!" He shook his head and held his hands up.

"Yeah, you do that" he snickered and walked past me stopping at the door "you can't get over him, you can't help your friends because of him. Your breaking up with me.. because of him"

He looked away from me looking defeated "just be with him Caroline" the door slammed as he walked out the house leaving me standing in the middle of my house baffled.

He's hurt. I wanted him to be pissed with me and now he is.. it sucks but this is what we needed, I couldn't keep hurting him. I tossed myself down on the sofa looking up at the ceiling.

"For what it's worth I think you should be with me too" I bolted upright at the sound of Klaus's voice. I wasn't in the mood for this. I slumped back down and shook my head.

"You heard everything?" he nodded sitting down across from me "you can tell them you're distracting me right now. They aren't going to find wh-"

"Just stop" he frowned at me and I huffed loudly wishing he would just leave me alone, I couldn't see that happening.

"It's nothing to do with me. I don't care" he held his hands up and laughed loudly making me roll my head to the side to look at him.

"I just came to give you this" he dug into his pocket and tossed a bit of paper on the table before he stood up "that's my way of thanking you, I saw you last week and found out one of you're many secrets" he winked before walking out the house.

Frowning I sat up and grabbed the paper. It was an address, followed by a code. I wish people would stop being so cryptic! Curiosity was building at an alarming rate.

I folded it back up and slid it into my pocket before sighing and pulling out my phone to use as a satnav.


	4. chapter 4

I stopped running outside the address on the paper and frowned looking around. It was _so_ quiet! It was more a small park than a house but there was a building..

I walked up and pushed the door open to be greeted by an older lady who looked up and smiled when she saw me. Awkwardly I walked up and gave her the paper.

She scanned it quickly before smiling and motioned for me to follow her back out the door. After 5 minutes walking she stopped and pointed across the grass "you don't need anyone to bring you here if you don't want to. But that code will help us locate It for you until you remember"

She had no idea, I thanked her quickly and she rushed off. Every patch had a number, I walked along smiling when I got closer to all the flowers and plants. The patch that caught my eye was the sunflowers. Lots of them..

They looked out of place and towered over the other plants around them. I skipped looking at the rest and made my way over. There was a plaque on the ground that read my number.

I couldn't keep the smile of my face, they were amazing. I loved sunflowers but girls are supposed to love roses and pretty colours so I accepted them as my favourite too.

Stupid but when people asked that's what I told them. Roses. These were beautiful! "I thought you might like it here" I spun and Klaus grinned happily.

I smiled back and nodded turning back to look at the sunflowers "how did you know?" He hummed and started walking around the patch keeping his eyes on me. I could only see above his nose as the flowers gave him cover.

"I saw the look on your face last year when Tyler gave you roses. You acted like you loved them and I didn't understand why. Then I saw you light up looking at the sun flowers the other week"

He stopped walking behind me and whispered in my ear "I won't come here again. This is for you" I gulped and nodded but I could feel his breath fanning across my skin.

I bit into my lip and stepped away pretending I was getting a closer look at the flowers. He laughed but I kept my attention away "thank you... really" I met his eye and smiled so he knew I wasn't kidding.

He winked and backed away looking me head to toe as he goes "come find me if you need me Caroline" I didn't want him to leave but I didn't really want to talk either so never said anything.

"Or I could st-" "yes" he smirked and I returned it before shaking my head "I can't stop thinking about you.. _ever_ " I nodded and dropped his gaze "I can't be with any of you.. it's not fair"

He let out a dark chuckle and walked over pulling me closer "I never asked you to be with me" his tongue darted out across his lips sending my stomach into a twisting mess.

He got close to my neck and inhaled deeply "Where do we stand on _fucking_ though?" My breath got caught in my throat as his lips grazed my neck barely even touching me.

"Klaus you can't do that to me" I tried to push him away and he laughed stopping me "why? You're single Caroline" I shook my head and pushed away from him.

"No, because I can't be with one while I love both.. it's not fair and i refuse to be that person who ruins two lives!!" He rolled his eyes and pulled me back to him looking pissed.

"For me? This is new.. I've loved you for so long and now I know that you actually return these abnormal feelings I can't do anything about it? That's not how I work, love" he grabbed my chin and pulled my face up.

"All I want is you, sweetheart. I know I can't have you! I know I'm the ultimate evil weighing on everyone's mind and I know I deserve nothing even close to you. I'm sorry but I still can't stop myself from wanting you. _Needing you_ "

I shook my head and he growled getting closer to my face "how do you know how you feel if you've never been with me? I know you're worried about my enemies but we can keep this between us.. Tyler has a whole history with you.. I have basically nothing"

He sniffed the air and closed his eyes clearly trying to control his wolf "you're body knows what it wants" I cursed and tried to step away from him but he pulled me flush against his chest letting out a growl.

My eyes snapped back to his and I stopped moving when I saw his bright gold eyes. His wolf has obviously won control and I was genuinely curious.

"Fuck, you smell so good" he sniffed the air again and buried his face in my neck leaving me pressing my thighs together trying to control my body "I really need you" his hand squeezed my hip making my breath hitch again "k-klaus.. you need to.. ehm.." I trailed off when he started kissing my neck forgetting what I was even thinking about.

He pulled back and held my jaw firmly "I _want_ you" his lips crashed to mine and I actually kissed him back eagerly.

I would deal with the crushing guilt later...


	5. chapter 5

_**Another warning this story has smut!**_

 _xxx_

I never until this moment questioned my judgement. I was in the middle of a mini park, next to my freshly planted sun flowers with my... Klaus, not even an hour after I broke up with Tyler.

This was typical Caroline. Hurting everyone with no regard for how it would make them feel. I wanted Klaus.. but I didn't want to hurt Tyler in the cross fire.

He was kissing my neck and squeezing my ass leaving me a hormonal mess unable to think straight. Every fiber of my being wanted this. Apart from that one trip switch in my mind telling me Tyler would find out and I would hate myself.

He stopped kissing my neck to whisper in my ear "go home.. now" the first thought running through my head was this is his way of giving me an out.. my second thought was crushing disappointment. I nodded quickly and took one last look at the sunflower's before I darted off back home.

I didn't even get to close the door and Klaus was pushing it back open. My stomach exploded in butterflies as he crashed me against the wall kissing me hungrily.

His hands roamed my body freely with no care in the world, his skin touching mine left a trail of fire I'd never forget. I wanted him so much.

"Fuck, I've been waiting so long for this" I hummed in agreement, nipping a little as his neck making him groan pushing me back against the wall.

I only just realized his eyes were back to normal. He had full control but let it go anyway. I gasped loudly as he ripped my dress off easily "hey!" His eyes scanned my body before he licked his lips and grabbed my hips.

"I'll buy you 12 more. You're so fucking beautiful" he lifted me and sat me down on the table before locking his lips with mine. I could feel his manhood prodding at my core through his jeans making me shiver.

I let out a moan and rocked my hips pulling him impossibly closer "fuck, Klaus" he hummed against my jaw and slipped his hand between us running his finger over my material covered core.

I whined pathetically making him chuckle "so responsive" his finger hooked in the side of my panties and ripped them clean off inhaling deeply "you smell so good" his eyes started going bright again but I could see the hunger.

"Please" he groaned and pushed a finger into my pussy seconds later. He grunted when i whimpered, my head rolling back on my shoulders.

He quickly added another finger and started fucking me but I didn't want his fingers. I tried to talk but I couldn't for moaning and twitching around.

Instead of talking I grabbed his neck and pulled his face to mine forcing out a desperate plea "please" a growl rumbled though his body before his fingers were gone and I ripped his t-shirt clean off while he was distracted.

He smirked and returned the gesture with my bra. He was playing but I couldn't handle it "I need you" veins appeared around his eyes before his jeans were gone and he clamped his mouth around mine pushing his cock deep inside of me.

When I squealed into his mouth he pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. He looked content. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck when he started moving slowly groaning.

He felt amazing. This all felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. He nibbled my ear and muttered darkly "I need you too" my eyes closed over when he started picking up the pace.

I could feel that familiar tingle starting to crawl up my spine but I wasn't ready to stop and held it back as long as I could. When I felt him tense up I whimpered unable to stop my body from twitching. "I-I'm gonn-"

"Do it, Now!" the green light. I let go and bolted upright as the waves of crushing pleasure washed over my body. He let out a roar that would have made a humans ears bleed before we both slumped down against each other panting.

I didn't want this moment to end. The pure blissful happiness... I knew the guilt was coming and clung on to him a little tighter. He held me close running his hand up and down my spine, he knew what was wrong.

I waited a minute and kissed his chest "thank you Klaus" he let out a frustrated growl and pulled my chin up planting small kisses along my jaw stopping at the corner of my mouth "you're thanking me?"

I nodded and smiled resting my hands on his chest "yes.. iv been denying my feelings for so long, it doesn't change anything but I'm glad I've done it" he tucked a loose lock of hair behind my ear and held my face looking serious.

"I'll always be here.. the balls in your court, love" I inhaled deeply enjoying his musky scent while I could "Klaus I don't want you to wait for me.. move on with your life"

He chuckled but nodded looking uninterested. I rolled my eyes at him and pushed him back standing to kicking my shoes off before I winked and strolled up the stairs leaving him smirking.

"I'll see you later" I waved grinning back at him and walked into my bedroom grabbing shorts and a top. I wasn't finished enjoying my flowers, I could wait a bit then go back.

I'd agreed with myself and jumped in the shower quickly. I didn't want to wash away Klaus but I knew I had too.. the water rolling down my body smelt like him, good enough to eat!

I had a chuckle to myself and finished up. When I took of running back for the little park it was starting to get light outside so I'd have a perfect clear picture in my mind. Being a vampire allowed me to see them anyway but it wasn't the same.

Instead of going into the small office I just made my way to the patch and smiled when I saw them. The small things matter. I walked around them inspecting and ran my finger down the stem impressed with how big they were.

"Hello darling" I spun at the unfamiliar voice and smiled to be friendly "hey! Sorry am I interrupting you?" An older guy walked closer shaking his head and pointed beside my patch "that's mine, my daughter planted them"

I smiled at the thought and looked at the brilliant pink flowers "they're beautiful" he hummed and stopped in front of me, awkward.

"Ehm.. I'm caroline" I held my hand out and he grinned but before I could react his hands snapped forward and everything went black.


	6. chapter 6

My head and neck hurt but I couldn't make my eyes open. Footsteps filled the otherwise silent room, It only took me a minute to realize whoever it was is nervously pacing.

Not the best sign to show the person you fucking kidnapped!! My eyes groggily open noticing the guy from the park straight away.

"Well about time you came around" I looked around scanning for exits and tried to move but the searing pain made me stop.

The bastards used vervain with the ropes! "Don't worry darling once we get what we want you'll no longer be needed alive"

I gulped staring up at him, all that nervousness seemed to have vanished. His dark eyes held mine with nothing but confidence and I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

He frowned making it harder for me to stop but he took a leap forward and slapped my face angrily, looked like this guy wore his emotions on his sleeve.

"Why are you doing this? Who are you?!" He grinned and bent down to get eye level with me "we want Nikaus, you are how we do that"

Obviously. Of fucking course!! I laughed again shaking my head letting my body relax. No use fighting it. This was always going to happen.

"Ahh what's wrong, car?" My eyes narrowed instantly, he called me car? My train of thought is cut off when he pulled on the rope's making me scream at the top of my lungs.

He let out a chuckle and stepped back looking me over "you know, I might keep you for myself" he hummed in thought as I tried to mask the disgust on my face.

"Or, you could let me go and Ill stop everyone I know from ripping you apart inch by inch!!!!" He laughed and pinned my shoulder back on the chair.

"Silly little girl, you aren't supposed to be friends with the monster under the bed, you let the fuckers sleep _in_ your bed!!" I struggled in the ropes again whincing in pain making him laugh loudly.

"When I took this job I didn't realize it was going to be with such a beauty" he grinned leaning closer and I turned my head away growling in frustration.

His biggest mistake was getting close. His lips grazed my jaw and I faked an intake of breath to keep him close. It worked.

I stretched my neck to show him I'm enjoying it and waited till his tongue touched my skin before I spun around and crunched my teeth into his skin ripping out his throat.

He fell lifeless to the floor and I grinned looking down at him before I spat a chunck of his neck out.

Fucking teach him to touch me. The door crashed open and the guy sniffed the air before his face fell looking at his buddy.

"Fuck" I snickerd and tilted my head licking my lips. This is what I was trying to avoid. A killing spree. But where better to have one than here, tied up.

"Have you came to play with me?" The guys head snapped back up to me but he couldn't hide behind the look of disgust, he wanted me too.

"He's going to be pissssed" the guy frowned and I grinneddown at the dead guy quickly "Klaus, you just ruined my trip. He's not going to be happy.. not the best idea to piss off an original I'd say"

He gulped but walked closer and kicked the dead guy away "Niklaus Mikaelson?!" I frowned in confusion, how could he be here for Klaus if he didn't even know? He looked lost in thought before he gritted his teeth " OK, I see what you're doing but we actually want that. Hopefully he comes before you end up getting yourself hurt"

I giggled rolling my head back looking up at the ceiling "or you could rip my throat out right now and save your life by running" when he didn't answer I lifted my head to look at him.

"Because he's going to find you, you can't escape you're scent. You took what is his, don't you understand? You have no fucking chance of surviving this!!!!"

The guy visibly flinched at my shouting and I laughed loudly shaking my head. This situation had a weird effect on me.. the instinct to survive taking a back seat.

"Run. Run far and run fast" the guy shook his head and laughed resting his hands on the ropes around my wrist.

"The problem with that plan is your life is hanging in the balance right now, he isn't here to save you baby" the door crashed open and we both looked up.

To my utter surprise Klaus stood covered head to toe in blood, he looked menacing.

The guy jumped back in shock shaking his head "no! What are you even doing here?" He started walking backwards as Klaus walked into the room keeping his eyes on him.

"She was supposed to be saved by now! This is a Fucking job!!" Klaus froze and the guy cursed loudly. "Fucking hell!! Is everyone dead? This was all a Fucking game we were under stick instructions only to use the vervain ropes! I don't understand!!!"

Klaus darted forward and grabbed his throat smashing him against the wall "who are you working for??"

The guy struggled to pull his fingers away to speak and Klaus dropped him to the floor "WHO??"

"Tyler lockwood!!!! Jesus!!"

Time just stopped. The rage that was blinding me just vanished leaving my heart aching. I didn't believe him for a second!

"I don't belive you!!! You're a lier!!!!" I struggled in the ropes again and Klaus ripped them off freeing me. The guy held his hand's up when I shoved him back.

"Tell me the truth!!" He dug into his pocket and gave us the phone with jittery hands "call the last number!!!"

When I snatched the phone Klaus held my arm giving me a soft smile "do you want to know the truth caroline?"

I shook my head pulling my arm away pressing the green phone. It only rang a couple of times before someone picked up.

"I'm on my way!" My heart sank to the bottom of my stomach. Without a doubt that was Tyler. Tears started streaming down my face and the background noise stopped.

"What's wrong? Where is she?!" I couldn't make myself speak.. Tyler.. that first guy wasn't wrong! I had the monster _under_ my bed actually sleeping _in_ my fucking bed!!!!

"She's right here Tyler" I pressed the red button and smashed the phone off the wall sending it in every direction.

Klaus caught me before I could hit the floor and I sobbed like a child. I didn't know how to handle these emotions. Everything was so heightened since I became a vampire but this was worse.

The guy never ran away, he sat against the wall with his head dropped in shame. After a couple of minutes I got up and wiped my face refusing to do this here.

"Go, run" Klaus growled at me and I held my hand up feeling numb "he had a job, he never hurt me" the guy stood and shook his head taking a hesitant step closer.

"No, I thought this was a sick gesture of how much he loved you but now I can see that was misguided and I'm sorry I took part. Against an original?! i feel..." he shook his head at me, his eyes filled with guilt.

"It's OK.. just go" he took a card out and handed it to Klaus "I owe her one. The time will come" Klaus begrudgingly took it and the guy darted off.

"Come on, let's get you back home" I looked down at my legs and winced when I saw the burn marks from the rope on my ankles and thighs.

He dropped to his knees in front of me and planted a soft kiss on the top of my thigh running his thumb under the burnt, blistered skin "never again"

The pain in my chest vanished for half a second, long enough for me to realize the irony of all this. I loved Klaus but couldn't spend my life terrified of being kidnapped.

Tyler accepted how I felt and listened to everything I ever said just so he could use it against me when he needed to. He wiped the beads of sweat off my forehead after my nightmares but could still force me to live it by his hand. How could he do that? After everything we've been through..

Klaus stood pulling me closer "I'm sorry, love" I shook my head making him smile a little "don't take me home, please" he nodded lifting me up "don't worry, you're safe now"


	7. chapter 7

I clung to Klaus tightly till he lay me down in his way too comfortable bed. It smelt like him sending my senses into a frenzy.

When I noticed him staring at me I met his eye smiling weakly "thank you" I dropped my head fighting the tears "I thought they were after you.. I accepted I was going to die and didn't even try to save myself"

He sat down pulling me to his side. He might not see what's so wrong about that but my heart was breaking "it's OK"

"It's not.. He used my biggest fear against me" I pulled away to look at him so I could see if he was taking this in "if that worked the way he planned I would have thought this was your fault, how did you find me?"

he shrugged trying to hide the pain in his eyes "I got home and couldn't keep you out my mind. When I came back you were gone but your scent lead straight to the plots"

He looked away thinking deeply " _honestly_? I smelt the male scent and my wolf took full control. I found you in around 30 minutes.. I can't remember what happened really"

He held his hand up looking at the blood and dropped it to look at my burn marks. We both knew they would be gone by tomorrow night but he still winced slightly.

"You're staying here. I can't let you go yet, love" I couldn't help but smile. It didn't reach my eyes but I couldn't force it either.

I kissed his cheek and stood to pull my cloths off before I lay back down in his bed trying to make my body relax.

The sheets touching my skin hurt like a bitch but I tried to ignore it. He lay down next to me running his thumb over my thigh, jumping the damaged skin.

It was oddly soothing but even now I couldn't make my body relax. I curled in to his side pulling my leg up to rest on his thighs.

He pulled my chin up searching my eyes for something "do you want my blood?" I instantly shook my head and he nodded trying not to look insulted at how quick I answered.

"I need to feel this pain or tomorrow everything will feel like a bad dream" he smiled trying to comfort me but it was never going to work.

"What are you thinking?" now that was a question. I was replaying that phone call to Tyler in my head, repeatedly.

"I want to know why. I thought he loved me? You don't do that to people you love.. how long was I gone?" He stared up at the ceiling shaking his head "around 5 hours? Way more depending on when you left the house after me"

"I showered quickly and went back to see my flowers. The guy arrived straight after me, I ripped his throat out though so it's OK"

He chuckled and held my chin licking his lips "I know, you're covered in his blood. Any other day I would hav-" he stopped but I knew. Horny school boy routine.

" _Honestly_? When I thought they kidnapped me to hurt you I became a different person.. I liked it. I mean I was tied up and in pain but I wasn't my usual little bitch self. I was cocky, excited even"

His face was etched in surprise making me giggle. It was nice, a welcome break "you turned your emotions off to survive, it really does feel good" I nodded but narrowed my eyes.

"I might just do that again.. turn my emotions off" he frowned but I sat up lost in thought "Caroline this is a risky road, you could lose everything"

I shrugged meeting his eye "I thought I knew the people around me Klaus. Today only proved that I don't have a fucking clue about any of these people!!"

He was still frowning but I inched closer pulling his face up "if you think I've had enough you can compel me to turn them back on"

He still looked unsure and I decided to play him a little "Klaus I don't want to deal with my heart breaking in my chest right now, please" he huffed in defeat making me smile. I trusted him to keep me right.

"Wait. I think you should think about this seriously, it shouldn't be a decision you make while you're feeling like this" I smiled at his concern, it almost made me feel better.

"I'll sleep on it, will you sleep with me?" He wiggled his eyebrow's but nodded pulling me closer before he lay back running his fingers through my hair softly "Why can't we always be like this? I want you so much"

"You mean beat up and emotional?" I heard a low chuckle before he slide down the bed pulling my chin up "no, you. Half naked in my bed, even 'beat up and emotional' you're still the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eye's on"

Trying to hide the fact I was mentally gushing like a teenager I leaned closer to peck his lips "you always make me feel like I'm the only one that matters... but why? You have wolves falling at your feet to be the Hybrids queen. Why me?"

he grinned that killer grin that would have made my human self swoon dreamily "Because it's you. You're the only one who has seen me at my worse and hated me but still sneakily had my back when I wasn't there to hear"

I frowned making his grin spread wider "before I drew you that picture I heard you tell Elena Stefan that you saw something good in me, they disregard your comments but you just waited and repeated yourself when the chance came. From that moment I tried desperately not to think about you, turns out it couldn't be done"

He planted a kiss on my head but I pulled him closer before he could lay back "I really do love you, I don't know what happens from now on but I'm glad your here"

He closed the distance locking our lips together.

This is where I wanted to stay.

Right here.

xxxxxx

 _Just a quick chapter, let me know what you guys think xx_


	8. chapter 8

I woke up to familiar shouting and bolted up, Klaus wasn't next to me. I jumped up and threw my cloths back on, running out the door.

I stopped at the front door to the Mikaelsons mansion, my jaw falling open.

Tyler and a group of Klaus's hybrids stood in front of a furious looking Klaus and Rebekah.. they had long stopped talking when they heard me coming, Tyler's eyes locking with mine instantly.

I didn't know how to process, pathetic tears started streaming down my face and he visibly crumbled.

"Caroline.. baby" I shook my head as he took a step closer but Klaus threw him back within seconds.

he slammed into the grass, everyone moving out of his way making my heart leap, the Hybrids took a step closer to Klaus ready to fight till their very inevitable death. I ran over to them and pushed Klaus away "what are you even doing here?!"

Tyler stormed back over to me making Klaus growl deep in his chest, he sounded so deadly. I watched Tyler carefully as he heaved "oh, you mean here? outside the serial killer, Hybrid Originals house? YOU!! " he waved around like I was stupid.

"All I done was try and show you what you'd been trying to avoid all this time!!" rage built up inside me at an alarming rate, I stopped holding Klaus back and took a step closer to him, clenching my fists.

"are you fucking kidding?! you got some creepy little man to kidnap me from somewhere that was supposed to be a safe place for me! the irony of you being the one ruining it by kidnapping me and making me live the nightmare that kept us both awake at night? isn't lost on me, because that's what you've always been like! you get what you want because you're a selfish boy who doesn't care about the consequences of his actions. well pull your head from your ass! the only thing you've achieved is destroying the very fucking relationship that you're trying so hard to salvage!!!"

his stance changed, regret and disappointment shinning in his eyes. That wasn't going to work this time, there wasn't a guilty smile in the whole world that was going to take this away.

"Caroline.. I'm sorry, I know it was a stupid idea but I was already losing you! I needed you to understand why you were even having those nightmares in the first place!" he waved at Klaus with a laugh of disbelief.

"you aren't safe with him! once people see you're his only weakness they're coming for you!" he saw the realization hitting me and shook his head "you aren't safe, Caroline.. I'll keep you safe! like I always fucking have!"

I snorted shaking my head, i couldn't help wonder if he even saw the ridiculousness of what he was saying but then again, Tyler was famous for his ignorance.

"I used to feel safe with you, knowing that even if Satan himself were to try and hunt me down, you'd never stop until I was safe" I unclenched my fists, already deciding I was finished explaining myself to him.

"it'll never trust you again. Go home, Tyler." one of the nervous looking hybrids leaped forward but Rebekah caught him mid air, ripping the head from his body with nothing absolute grace and deadly intentions.

she stood straight with a sickening smirk before she looked at Tyler, tilting her head. "that's the kind of safety she gets here.. move on, kid" his jaw clenched but she walked over to my side, keeping her eyes on Tyler "She can become an Original, and she will" I saw Klaus tense at the corner of my eye.

"Rebekah" she waved her arm at him but never turned "you wanted this, well I'm on bored.. the choice is hers" she side glanced at me but I couldn't stop just staring blankly at her, she protected me? Her!

"I don't understand" she sighed, obviously still irritated by my presence. "Look, we aren't friends but I respect that you wanted something you thought would be destructive and managed to stay away from it all this time. If safety is the issue here then let's take that away" she looked at Klaus now "you wanted us to change her, we only get to do this once so.. if this is what you want then I'll side with you, so will Elijah" he smiled a little, turning his head to look at me.

"I hadn't told her" Rebekah sighed again then turned to Tyler "she'll become an unstoppable, un-killable machine. If you really love her, this is the only way to guarantee her safety.. no matter who she ends up with" when I looked they were all staring at her with shock and confusion stabbed across their faces but Tyler didn't look shocked or confused. he looked defeated as he nodded, trying to send me a weak smile "if this is what you want.. I'll back off, only because it's the best route to keep you alive forever.. really think about this Caroline, Don't let them trick you into becoming a ticking time bomb at their mercy" his shoulders hung as he turned to the Hybrids "let's go"

they started backing off, then turned and ran away leaving Tyler with his back to us.

"Tyler" he turned back to look at me and I forced a smile, I wasn't quite over the anger yet.

"I didn't want it to end like this.. I still love you" he nodded, drooping my gaze. "I know, and ill always love you too" he jogged away, not looking back.

We just stood in silence, nobody sure what to say. Eventually Rebekah turned to face us and smirked at me "looks like you're the one, this isn't some trick" she dropped her gaze to pick at her nail polish absent-mindedly.

"being the Original's, we get the highest of powers. We can do a blood transfer and a small ritual that has to be done within 30 minutes of the first bite" she sighed and looked at Klaus quickly "we've never even came close to picking someone who wouldn't go crazy with power. maybe you'll change once you become the ultimate evil" she snickered coldly, really starting to enjoy this side of the conversation.

"kill us originals the second the rituals done, move to the fucking Bahamas with your little pet Tyler. You know you could do that, because you'll have the unbinding power of the most powerful clan in the whole unnatural world, more power than you'd ever imagine, more strength than you could possibly fathom." she stopped to look at Klaus "but apparently were ready to put that, unbreakable super fucking power into you so.. I guess welcome to the fucking family" she stormed past me, her anger taking me by surprise.

Klaus just smirked after her then shrugged at me "what she's saying is true, the three of us can do the ritual any time.. you'd never have to worry about you're safety again, love" he walked closer, taking my hand in his. He looked so sincere it almost hurt, he knew what got me.

"we have books, you can research before you decide.. but do it soon, the sooner you become invincible the better" a smile played on his lips making me grin shaking my head.

"OK, let me do some reading... maybe I can join the conversation once I know more about it"


	9. chapter 9

It had been 4 hours, I'd read the book twice.

I couldn't believe they wanted to hand over this amount of power and I definitely couldn't believe they thought I was the person _worthy_ enough!

"hey, sweetheart" I looked up at Klaus and smiled.

"hey, sit" I shuffled over on the sofa and he sat down, raising his eyebrow's at me.

"Thank you.. so much, the fact you're so willing to give me this much is humbling and I appreciateit but.. I can't do this" his jaw fell open.

"you don't want it?! seriously? people have been befriending us for centuries to get this and you just.. don't want it?" I blinked a couple of times and frowned shaking my head "I'm not those people, Klaus. I do want it, I'd be silly not to!"

"Then what's the problem?!"

"One day, you will find someone who needs this more than I do, you love me but your family barley know me and it isn't fair. Thank you, because this shows me i already knew who you were deep down. This isn't a knock back, this is a thank you but.. no thank you, your family deserve more" he smiled a little and I returned it starting to relax.

"that's why you should do it" we turned a Rebekah's voice and she walked over, falling down on the sofa across from us.

"nobody else would think that way, you aren't selfish and you aren't here for the power. do the ritual, become invincible.. you deserve it" I opened my mouth to speak but couldn't think of words.

"I'd be inclined to agree with our temperamental sister here" Elijah came in, giving me a smile smile.

"I came all the way back here for this, I wasn't sure but I guess it's been long enough. Your the perfect fit" he bobbed his head and pointed upstairs.

"I'm going to change, let me know what we're doing" he walked off whistling as Klaus nodded.

"soo.. you guys really don't mind giving me this? it's not exactly a small ask"

"and if you did ask we would have refused, you never and we haven't. let us do this" I nodded a little and chewed on my lip.

"Oh god I'm nervous" Rebekah sat forward with a surprising smile. "I've said it before but I didn't mean it then. Welcome to the family" she walked off and I smiled after her.

"I'll start getting everything ready" i nodded but looked down at my blood stained skin, feeling my heart skip as the memories flooded my brain.

"could I shower?" he nodded pulling my chin up.

"nobody will hurt you like that again, Caroline" I smiled and he kissed my cheek, lingering near my ear.

"and for now, I'm going to back off. I'm not going anywhere but you need to go into this clear minded. Tyler is willing to back off then I feel it's only fair I do too until you've controlled your new power. then the fight for your heart continues" I sighed in content and he leaned away with a small smile.

"he didn't mean to hurt you, it was supposed to be a harmless lesson. a bad decision made with the right intentions is sometimes.. forgivable" He gave me another smile.

"wait here" he walked off and I sat back down, staring into space. That was incredibly sweet. I already knew Tyler didn't mean to hurt me but he turned my frequent nightmares into reality.. he done that.

"here" Rebekah held out cloths and I quickly took them "thank you.. I could just run home quickly" she shrugged, hesitating when she went to walk off.

"you know, Nik may be... Nik" she rolled her eyes, shaking her head " but he's a possessive man, he gets what he wants and always has. Until you.. you became the great chase and I thought that's why he loved you so much but now? he's willing to give you up, he's yours even if you aren't his.. so please don't hurt him"

"that's the last thing I want, Rebekah.. thank you though" she bobbed her head then cleared her throat waving behind her.

"Towel in Nik's bathroom, those underwear are new so remember the tags" I nodded and she smiled awkwardly before walking away.

I only lingered for a second and darted up to the bathroom. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous, I knew all it took was to drink their blood from the vein then let a drop of mine drip onto their birth stone but it felt like more. I know it's going to change me, what if the people I love don't love me anymore?

when I eventually went back down stairs they were all waiting and Klaus smiled trying to reassure me.

"so.. we're really doing this?" they looked around to each other before nodding slowly.

"yes.. yes I guess we are" Klaus waved me over "once you drink from the three of us, drip your blood onto the stone within 30 seconds or it won't work. Rebekah will do the ritual" I nodded quickly but he held my chin.

"you can do this" I relaxed making him grin.

"come on" he pulled me nearer to them and held his arm out to me.

oh fuck. I held his arm near my lips for a second before I bit into his wrist, after a second Rebekah held hers out and started talking in a language I wasn't familiar with.

blood dripped down my chin but Elijah smiled pushing his wrist against my mouth.

"your turn, Sweetheart" I felt sick. Klaus handed me the knife and looked away as I dragged it down my hand. It felt like I hesitated for way to long and I saw Elijah tense, straightening my arm i let the blood drip onto the stone before the wound could heal.

Everything went black but my eyes were still open and I started to panic but Klaus took my hand "just another minute" a thick wave of exhaustion waved over me and it fell silent.

"she'll need to sleep for a while, blood.. lots of blood" I heard Klaus agree with Rebekah and opened one eye, instantly relaxing when I could see again.

"how do you feel?" I shrugged at Klaus, looking down at myself.

"I'm not sure.. exhasted but no different" Elijah snorted.

"you are about to have your mind blown" I grinned but yawned and Klaus pulled my face round to him.

"come on, you need rest" before I could say anything he lifted me and darted upstairs.

"I'll get you blood, lay down" I was going to object but the bed looked so comfortable I fell down on it without taking my cloths off first. I heard him chuckle and groaned "I need this bed"

"it's yours" I giggled but rolled onto my side and pulled a pillow under my head.

he darted off again but came back with blood bags and a sharp straw.

"thank you" he nodded taking the blood bag once I'd drained it but made me sit up "come on, cloths" he walked off and came back with a top and shorts.

I just grinned tiredly at him "these cloths are fine" my eyes drooped then I felt his hands as he pulled my jeans off making me giggle.

he tossed the blanketover me and kissed my head "goodnight, love"

"wait.. mmm, sleep with me" I pulled on his arm making him groan.

"Caroline, we.. fuck, hold on" after a minute I felt him climb on the bed and hugged his chest, sighing in content.

"sleep" I felt his lips on my head and slipped into a deep sleep.


	10. chapter 10

"Caroline.. wake up" I groaned, pulling away from the hand shaking me gently. "Come on, you need to drink" I felt the burning and bolted up. "Woahh, calm" I looked up at Klaus and he shook his head with a laugh.

"You don't need to hunt, we have blood" he pulled me out the bed and downstairs, into the basement. When he opened the fridge I grabbed some blood bags.

Within 20 minutes I had an empty pile at my feet and blood dripped from my chin as I sighed in content, enjoying the relief.

When I looked at Klaus his eyes were black and I smirked wiping my chin. He returned my smirk and came over, running his thumb under my eye.

"You need more blood?" I shook my head and he frowned "then what's wrong?"

"Nothing.. What are you talking about?" He pulled me with him back upstairs and I gasped when I saw my reflection.

My eyes where black, bulging veins pulsing through my skin. I tried to stop it and turned to Klaus alarmed "Am I going to stay like this?!" He blinked a couple of times and shook his head "i.. I don't know" my hand covered my mouth and i looked at myself again.

Everything started rattling and falling, the whole house shook and Klaus turned me to face him, holding my face.

"Calm.. Your going to destroy the house" I shook my head and flinched when books started falling to the floor.

"Breath, calm" I tried to calm down and the shaking stopped before it went completely silent.

"We'll fix this, stay calm" I nodded and he rested his head against mine, sighing.

"What was that?" He leaned back to give me a small smile "it's your power.. we may need to start the control training right now" I nodded quickly and he smiled making my body relax.

"I have to say, You look incredibly sexy right now" he grinned looking me over "covered in blood, dangerous and powerful.. fuck" he squeezed his eyes shut making me grin.

"Ok.. I'm fine, let's go outside. Save us rebuilding the house" I nodded and he pulled me upstairs, throwing cloths at me.

xxxxxx

It had been nearly 5 hours. I had no more control over my lethal powers than before and I was getting frustrated.

"Come on, again!"

"Wait" we turned to see Rebekah and Elijah who looked comfortable on the steps at the back on the house.

Rebekah put her glass down and pulled out a knife, walking over to Klaus with a grin.

"We all know this isn't going to kill him" I nodded when she raised her eyebrow.

"But, it hurts" she slammed the knife into Klaus's side making him roar. I froze in the spot.

"Stop yourself" she done it again and my I felt my mind snap before she was tossed across the garden, dirt and grass flying into the air on impact.

"She healed me, I'm fine" I snapped out of it and Rebekah darted back to us, nodding impressed before she looked at me.

"You need a different kind of motivation but it seems theirs more to this than we realized" she held her arm out and ripped the knife down her skin.

"Heal me" I frowned but tried and nothing happened. "I can't" she hummed thinking then Elijah appeared behind her, took the knife and stabbed it into her shoulder.

She screamed a blood curdling sound but quickly stopped and held her shoulder, panting.

"You done it" I walked over now, looking at her shoulder with wide unbelieving eyes.

"She's ruled by her emotions" Elijah held the knife out to Klaus and smiled. "Good luck training, that changes everything"

I frowned at him "why? What's happening?"

"Caroline this power is.. strong, the only higher power to us. Our emotions are there but only if we want them, yours have control of you"

"How do I stop it?" He looked taken a-back "You don't!! Don't you see what's happening here?" He waved around like i was crazy but pointed to Klaus.

"This is the original Hybrid, for centuries he's been hunting for something to make him feel anything other than endless rage" he pointed to Rebekah "She can't function with human emotions, She struggled with the basic things people feel. And me?! I'd been hunting my whole life for a loyalty I already had because I couldn't see what was right in front of me. We don't need to train you to keep your emotions even when every fiber of your being is telling you it isn't natural because your emotions are still strong and very much in control. It can be dangerous, but no more dangerous than being a shell with this amount of power" he turned to Klaus now.

"Practice makes perfect, you are going to be our guinea pig" his eyebrows raised but Elijah snapped his fingers at me to make me concentrate.

"When you feel the emotions building? Try and control it, not the power.. emotion. Ok?" I nodded and he appeared behind Klaus, almost instantly stabbing his back.

His screaming hit my ears and Elijah was in a heap at the opposite side of the garden before I could blink. I smiled a little when he came back, feeling guilty. "Sorry, I felt it that time" he smiled patting my shoulder. "I can't die, again"

Xxx

"We need to test her restraint" they nodded with Elijah and I wiped my head, exhausted.

"Where?"

"Not where, who" he waved us with him and ran off. I started smelling Tyler after 5 minutes and slowed but it was too late, all the hybrids appeared around us then Tyler.

"You guys have some nerve coming here" Tyler's eyes eventually met mine, when I saw the pain shoot through them my heart started pumping faster, the wind picked up and made Rebekah's hair wrap around her face before she could stop it.

It continued to get harsher and within seconds it was hurtling around us, dirt and branches flying through the air.

Klaus jumped in front of me, blocking Tyler from my eyesight.

"Calm.. breath, you are in control" I squeezed my eyes shut once I realized it was me who was doing this and it eventually calmed.

"She done it, your getting better!!" Klaus seemed proud of me but I shook my head, lowering my voice "Why would you bring me here?" His smile fell before he glanced at Elijah and gulped.

"You needed to control it, and you did" I looked over his shoulder to Tyler who just watched us with a small frown.

"Can we leave" Klaus nodded and I ran off, not waiting for anyone.

My heart slammed against my rib cage but I didn't stop, I missed Tyler so much! Taking me straight to him wasn't what I needed!!

"Caroline! Stop!!" I slowed and Klaus stopped next to me, quickly followed my Rebekah and Elijah.

"Why would you take me to him?! I could have hurt them!!!"

"But you didn't!"

"I could have, Klaus!!!"

"Nik, go home" we turned to Rebekah but she waved them off.

"Go" she bobbed her head after him when he darted off "Go with him, please" Elijah nodded at her and ran off "Come on, your coming with me" she pulled me with her and I groaned before following next to her.

She stopped at the Mystic grill, making me look at her "your eyes are normal" she scanned my face and hummed "try not to look anyone in the eye, but its working" i nodded quickly and walked in behind her, sitting at the bar. I just sat next to her, narrowing my eyes.

"Whiskey. Four, please" the bartender poured them and she slid the first one over "drink this" I sat straighter, staring at it before throwing it back.

"Next" she handed me another and smirked when I grinned. This was going to be fun!!


	11. chapter 11

"Yes!!! Turn it up!!" Rebekah had compelled the barman to lock up and give us all free drinks, he would probably be fired for this but what a time we were having.

"Shots!!" Rebekah waved me over to the bar and we took some shots, flipping the glasses upside down.

"Rebekah, this has been the most fun I've had in months!!" She laughed and grabbed a couple of bottles, waving me with her.

We left and the bar fell quiet as people came out from her compulsion, she didn't care. I took the bottle she was holding out and grinned feeling buzzed.

"Where are we going?" She shrugged, rolling her head back on her shoulders. "Anywhere, couldn't keep compelling your eyes back to normal" I laughed loudly and she joined with a beaming smile. I don't think I'd ever saw her really smile.

"Caroline" I turned to see Elena and smiled a little, shifting my weight "hey?" She took a couple of steps closer but something was wrong here. I heard a yelp and Stefan was holding up an unconscious Rebekah.

"Why did you have to let them do this" i turned back to Elena, my heart beat starting to pick up but I held back as much as I could.

"We can't let you rip apart our world.. your power isn't natural and was never supposed to be yours. Why couldn't you just stay away?" A smirk crawled onto my lips and Damon slammed against the floor before he could grab me.

Rebekah jumped up and snapped Stefan's neck with ease, walking over to Elena. I stopped her and shook my head making her growl but stop.

"What was the plan here, Elena? Are you going to kill me?" She glanced at the struggling Damon still pinned with a force I didn't even know I had.

"No.. were letting Bonnie help yo-"

"I don't need help from people who would hurt me, Elena.. I made this choice, why does this effect you?!" She laughed like I was stupid.

"Your too powerful, Caroline!! It's not natural" Rebekah chuckled taking the whiskey from my hand.

"And is it natural to drink human blood, Elena? Is it natural to be moving 50x faster than a bullet? Is it fucking natural to be stronger than any other living being?! None of this is NATURAL!!!!"

She took a step closer to me with pleading eyes "please just come back with us, we want our Caroline" I frowned "you don't think I'm me?"

"You aren't" I just stared. This was my best friend. One of the only people I've ever needed.

"She's more Caroline than she's ever been" Rebekah pointed back to me with her thumb "the only thing that's changed is her abilities. She's still _Caroline_ "

"Look at her!!! She isn't _our_ Caroline" I laughed, the alcohol only adding to the ridiculousness of this.

"You know what, I don't care what you think of me! I'm not evil, Elena" I took a step closer to her, a smirk playing on my lips.

"But if you and your two boyfriends try to hurt me again? Me being evil won't be your issue anymore" I lifted the power holding Damon to the floor.

"Take her home, before we can't go back" Elena shook her head at me "you've changed Caroline"

"YES! Because I don't need to live crippled by fear! I'm not waiting for YOU to bring some fucking war with the super natural straight to my door!! Elena, maybe you should take a look around. You're planning on forcing me to do something simply because you don't know anything about it. Where is the sense in that? I guess Tyler told you everything, i bet he didn't tell you that I only got like that because the power is tied to my emotions and I still fucking love him!! I'm still me!!!"

"Caroline you've let them turn you into a monster.. look in the mirror" I frowned, remembering my eyes are black and horrifying.

"She isn't a monster" Tyler appeared a bit away, keeping his distance.

"And if you ever use something I've told you against her again I'll rip your throat out myself" Damon snickered and took off running for him but I threw him back, shaking my head calmly when he looked up at me.

"Not very smart, Damon" he gritted his teeth and my jaw fell "oh shit! This isn't because I'm not Caroline anymore, this is because I'm more powerful than your little play things!!!" I looked at Elena, genuinely shocked.

"That isn't true. You're in danger" Tyler walked over to her, stopping near us.

"Nobody cares, Elena. She's invincible" she just shook her head at him, a sad smile on her face. She was convinced.

"Elena I can heal people.. I can keep the people around me safe, I can't die and I've never felt more like myself. If you don't like this then.. stay away from me, I'll stay away from you"

"I can't let this go, Caroline" I shrugged, taking the whiskey from Rebekah "Ok, next time you ambush me? I'll not be held responsible for my actions" I looked at Rebekah and waved down the street.

"After you?" She bowed making me laugh and started walking but I stopped, looking at Tyler.

"Thank you, I miss you" he smiled, genuine love in his eyes. "I miss you too, Car. So much" my heart skipped and I smiled back, clearing my throat.

"Ehm.. I'll see you around?" He nodded and I backed off, quickly looking at Damon "remember, no man left behind" I bobbed my head to Stefan and grinned as Rebekah belly laughed behind me.

"So!" She elbowed my ribs, grinning "did the distraction work?" I nodded laughing "Yes! I feel so happy, considering" she laughed and took the whiskey, happily grinning at me.

"Lets go home"


	12. chapter 12

When we finally arrived back to the mansion Elijah and Klaus were sitting at the sofas with a whiskey in hand. They looked so relaxed.

I smiled at Klaus and he returned it as I walked over and took his drink, quickly taking a sip and kissing his cheek.

"Hey" he groaned deep in his chest and pulled me down next to him "hey, sweetheart" I beamed and Elijah shook his head.

"So.. what was the big get away?" Rebekah chuckled, looking down at her phone "We got drunk, snapped Stefan's neck, stopped Damon killing Tyler then threatened Elena and came home.. It's been perfect" I laughed with her but Klaus pulled my face round to look at me.

"What happened?! Did they hurt you?!" The rage on his face made me feel fuzzy inside and I grabbed his collar, crashing my lips against his.

He was stunned but didn't hesitate for a second making Rebekah groan, walking away. When I pulled back he smirked and I looked over to Elijah.

"You may not want to stick around for this" he rolled his eyes at us but left as I climbed onto Klaus's lap, tugging on his hair. His hands gripped my waist, pulling my ass closer, I could see his eyes darkening but he was fighting his instincts.

When I started kissing his throat he pushed me back "Caroline.. you aren't thinking straight" my eyebrow shot up but instead of answering normally I rolled my hips, mashing our groins together.

"I wish people would stop questioning my state of mind, why isn't it OK to find you sexy? Why can't I seduce you this time, like you did so well me before" I walked my fingers down his chest, playing with the material of his t-shirt.

"I want you, Klaus. I don't want a passionate night of love making, I want... rough, animalistic fucking" I got close to his ear, grinning when I felt him get even harder under me.

"I know you've been wanting it since the day we met, well now i do too" I kissed along his jaw, scraping my nails down his neck.

"Caroline.. I said I was backing off" he was breathless.. I never thought this day would come, me trying to seduce Klaus.

"I want you" he growled again and I leaned away, pulling my top up over my head. His eyes scanned me before he squeezed them shut, shaking his head.

"What are you doing to me, love" I grinned, flicking the clip on my bra open. He cursed again but pulled me closer, kissing me hungrily.

When his hand slipped into my jeans I gasped but he just smirked "this is what you wanted, is it not?" I nodded as his fingers slipped inside of me.

"Say it"

"I want you" he shook his head, pressing his fingers exactly where I needed them "No, no.. What do you want?" His fingers stopped moving and I panted, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Fuck, please" he chuckled darkly but pulled me in front of his face, holding my jaw firmly.

"You are so incredibly sexy when you get desperate" his fingers started fucking me and I gripped the sofa behind him, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Oooh... Oh god" things started crashing to the floor around us making my head snap up but he didn't stop, only sped up making me squeal, grabbing his arm but it was too late.

The room was filled with loud smashing and crashing as I tensed up and orgasmed on his fingers, jerking my hips breathlessly.

"You may have.. made a little mess" when I looked back to him he was looking around with a proud smirk but winked at me and pulled his hand out, licking his fingers. I continued to pant and grinned before looking around.

"Fuck" he laughed loudly, pulling my chin back round "maybe a night of rough fucking isn't a good idea" I pouted making him laugh.

When I climbed off him he tossed me my bra making me pout again, grabbing my top too.

His arms wrapped around my waist, kissing my shoulder before he hummed near my ear "maybe next time you feel adventurous we should keep it outside where things can't be broken" I grinned and he continued to kiss down my neck, pressing his hand flat on my stomach.

"Maybe I could use some air right now" he chuckled but didn't stop making me groan "I'm serious, stop before the house falls down" he laughed louder but stopped and spun me to face him "I do want you, Caroline.. I just don't want to keep doing this to the point I believe you're only mine. I need to keep this safe, not just for you.. but for me. I don't want you to hate me" I frowned but he just smiled.

"I don't need you to say anything, I know you still love him. I'm eventually OK with that, I want you more than I've ever wanted anything in my life but I can't force you to feel the same" he nudged my chin with a grin.

"But when the day comes and you eventually choose.. I'll be waiting here, all yours" I felt the tears welling up and his head shot back in surprise.

"Wow.. what's happening" the house started to rattle again and I flinched looking around, quickly squeezing my eyes shut to calm down.

"I don't want you to wait.. I can't expect that from you, I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have done this" he shook his head still frowning "Caroline you can always come to me.. always"

"No! No, that isn't fair! I can't have it both ways, Klaus!"

"Yes you can, you can do what you want! Your fucking invincible! You'll never need to ask for anything ever again!!!"

"This power hasn't got anything to do with us as people, Klaus! I can't force myself to stop loving one of you!"

"You don't have to stop loving one of us" his voice broke, exhaustion plain on his face as he whispered.

"You just have to decide which one of us you love more"


	13. chapter 13

"Elijah?" He looked up from his papers, smiling.

"Caroline, what can I help you with" I hesitated but walked in, taking a seat near him when he waved at it.

"I actually.. I'm here to ask your advice" he nodded a little, narrowing his eyes.

"If this is something Klaus isn't going to like then.. I'm sorry but don't tell me" I grinned and shook my head "it's nothing like that" he relaxed back in his chair.

"Ok, you've got me. What's up?"

"Tyler.. if I ask you a question will you be completely honest?" He nodded but I could see he wasn't sure.

"If I was with Tyler and couldn't stop loving Klaus then.. does that mean I love Klaus more?" He seemed to think about it for a second before leaning his arms on the table.

"Ok.. well.. think about it this way, you can't be in real love with more than one person. Speaking from experience? If you already had Tyler and couldn't stop loving Klaus? You aren't in love with Tyler.. You just love him. Be honest with me, when you sleep in Klaus's arms? What are you thinking about?"

"Well.. You don't want to know" he smirked but shook his head, raising his eyebrow at me.

"And what are you thinking while you sleep with Tyler?" The smile fell from my face, realization hitting me like a wall.

"Klaus" he smiled a little as I stared into space.

"Sounds like you already knew the answer to that question, I can't decide for you" i blinked a couple of times but nodded, standing from the chair.

"Thank you, Elijah.. I have to go" I didn't wait for his reply but darted out the door and away from the house..

I hunted until I could smell Tyler but froze at the voices shouting. Elena.

"We're doing this, Tyler!! Get on board"

"I won't let you hurt he-"

"Its not really your choice" Damon.. I heard footsteps and crashing coming from the house and ran in, throwing Damon away from him. He smashed against the wall, falling onto a table with a groan.

"Caroline!" Elena looked alarmed but Tyler walked over "What are you doing here, Car?" I didn't take my eyes off Elena and held Damon down.

"I was looking for you, what's going on?!"

"They want Bonnie to work her dark magic on you, force you to give back a power that can't be gave back" I rolled my eyes but she cursed and launched a knife across the room.

It landed in my stomach with a thud but i didn't even move, just looked down at it.

"And this is supposed to...?" She stared at me wide eyed, starting to panic. "That's supposed to put you down!" An evil grin spread on my face but I pulled the knife out, walking over to Damon.

"What are you doing?!" I looked back up at her as I grabbed a fist full of his hair and held the knife against his throat. I had no intention of hurting him but she didn't know that.

"I'd be surprised if this knife didn't kill him, thank you for giving me it" she ran closer with her hands up, her eyes starting to fill with tears.

"Please! Please don't, please!" I snickered and shook my head, throwing the knife away before I walked directly in front of her.

"For the final time, Elena. I'm not a killer. I'm not some maniac, I'm not evil but I'm certainly not going to sit back while you keep trying to hurt me. I warned you, stay away from me and stop trying to interfere"

She nodded quickly and I lifted the power on Damon letting him jump up and pull Elena behind him protectively.

"You think I could hurt her? Elena who's been one of my best friends my whole life? Who's risked her life for me on many occasions?" He quickly glanced back to her before he relaxed taking me by surprise.

"I guess not, you've not exactly been friendly though"

"Do you blame me?! You lot keep trying to kidnap me! Did you even think of letting me show you? Letting me prove I'm not a danger? I don't have the best control of it yet but I'm figuring it out! I'm trying!!"

"How can we know you aren't dangerous?"

"Because you've came after me twice but here you are! I haven't hurt anyone, Elena" she seemed to think for a second but I turned to Tyler.

"I just came to talk to you, I don't want any of this" he nodded and waved to the door.

"Then lets talk"


	14. chapter 14

We ran for a bit to get some privacy but he stopped sooner than I thought he would, sitting down on the old bench.

"So, let's hear it" my heart jumped and started hammering but I sat next to him, taking a calming breath, I could do this.

"Well.. I don't know how to start" he sighed, turning himself to face me "I know, Caroline.. I know" I gulped but he just smiled, he looked genuinely OK.

"I was listening to someone talk the other day, he spoke about how his mate always giggled when he smiled at her.." I raised an eyebrow but he just grinned.

"That's when I realized you aren't my mate, I didn't feel that pull he spoke so passionately about.. my human self loves the bones of you, just as much if not more than your human loves me but that isn't enough and I realize that now. We aren't those people anymore" he took my hand, giving me a small smile.

"Its OK, I understand" I relaxed and he pulled me closer, hugging me tight.

"Don't feel guilty, Car. I'll always love you, I hope we can stay in each others life"

"I hope so, I love you too" he chuckled and pulled away, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"You deserve to be happy.. I'll see you soon?" I nodded and he smiled again before running off.

That was easier than i thought it would be. I felt weird but excited to start this new chapter.

I sat there for a while, reeling. I actually took control, I made the choice! I felt so much more relaxed as I took off back to find Klaus, my stomach twisting with nerves.

I heard him laughing in the house making me smile but when I got inside i stopped dead. He was dancing with a tall blonde.

"There she is!!!" He was drinking. The girl grinned at me, touching his chest. Bitch.

Her eyes shifted colour making me snort but he walked over, waving at the woman "this is Rebekah's friend Beth! We met at the bar!" I gritted my teeth but kept myself calm.

"What's the aim here" he frowned but I held my hands up "never mind, I'm leaving" Rebekah walked in, grinning at me.

"There you are! We were looking for you!" She walked over and pulled the girl to her, kissing her passionately. I just stared, unable to close my mouth.

"You thought she was with me?" I nodded blankly but turned to him "OK.. sorry" he smirked but i took a step closer, holding his face.

"I'm yours" his eyebrows shot up and I nodded, whispering "if you'll still have me" his eyes went bright orange, his head rolling back as a howl ripped from deep in his chest. I panic glanced over at Rebekah but she was smiling.

He eventually stopped and pulled me closer, kissing me passionately. I was buzzing.

"Mine" I nodded and he sighed in relief, pressing his forehead against mine.

"Tyler actually knows something you don't..." I pulled back to frown "What are you talking about?" He shrugged and moved my hair out of the way to run his thumb down my throat.

"Lets go outside" he lifted me and darted off, running until we were far enough away from the house.

"What's going on?" He put me down and smiled, shifting his weight "You're my mate.. You were always mine, love. I just had to wait until you accepted me" my jaw fell open, a million words building on my tongue but never forming.

"I didn't want to keep it from you but I didn't want you to feel forced into this.. You were made for me, I was made for you. This was always going to happen" he nudged my jaw making my mouth close.

"Say something, love" I shook my head, blinking a couple of times. "Tyler told me i wasn't his mate.. that he spoke to someone" he nodded looking guilty.

"We spoke.. He flat out asked me and I couldn't lie, I was already doing that to you and making sure none of my siblings told you. I need you to understand, I didn't wait for myself.. I needed you to choose me, I needed you to give in resisting me" a cheeky grin spread on his face.

"I thought for sure you'd realize, all it takes is a giggle from you and I'd rip the whole world apart if that's what you wanted.. I wasn't exactly subtle" I smiled now unable to help myself.

"The mate who giggles when he smiles at her" he pulled my chin up, planting a soft kiss on my lips.

"Never leave me, sweetheart" I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him tight.

"I love you so much" he groaned kissing my neck "I know, and I love you"

I heard him sniffing before he tensed up "you're bleeding" I didn't get a word out and he'd pulled away to look me over, gasping when he saw the blood on my cloths.

"w-what the fuck?!"

"Elena stabbed me with a knif-"

"She fucking what?!"

"Klaus calm down, I'm not hurt"

"She stabbed you!"

"Well.. Yes, I think they understand now"

"They?"

"Elena, Damon and Bonnie" he growled deep in his chest "Klaus it's fine, I'm finished trying to prove myself to them. I only need you, I see that now"

He was still looking furious "I've wasted so much time trying to figure out what I wanted, now it's time for me to make up for that. I'm so sorry"

"What? Why?"

"Because I know a little about this Mate thing, that means you've been dealing with your conflicting emotions but you didn't once push me. I don't deserve you" he groaned pulling me impossibly close.

"Don't say that, love. You're mine"

"I am.. 100%" his lips found mine, his hand tangling in the back of my hair to stop me pulling away, i wasn't going anywhere.

"Split it up, girls" he grunted but pulled away, scanning my face as he shouted back to Rebekah "that isn't happening" I grinned and she chuckled walking over.

"Well, dear brother. I was coming to tell you the bedrooms finished but now I'm thinking about taking it all bac-"

"Thank you, Rebekah" she snorted but looked at me with a grin "I have a few questions, join us" I nodded and she walked off.

"Let's go, I have something to show you after" he grabbed my hand and pulled me in with him, I couldn't help but laugh.

I was so happy, this was a weird feeling. My heart was full and my nerves were buzzing. I snapped back to the room when I heard loud crashing.

"Woah, hey! What's happening"

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Rebekah and the girl Beth stared wide eyed as I scanned the room. I didn't even feel anything happening.

"What's wrong?" I looked at Klaus to shake my head "nothing.. I'm just so fucking happy" a beaming smile spread on his face and I laughed looking at Rebekah.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just want to give you something" she came over, pulling a box from her pocket.

"What is this" I opened the box and tensed, it was a locket.. my mom.

"I'm sorry if this upsets you but.. I saw you only had a handful of photos when I was around and this you get to keep next to your heart. It also has a little herbs to stop the world from pin pointing your power"

"Rebekah.."

"It was Elijah's idea, I really only tracked down another phot-" I crushed her in a hug, instantly letting go when she yelped.

"Oh!!"

"No, I'm fine! It's fine" she held her ribs and exhaled with a laugh "this will be weird, I've never met anyone who could hurt me" I grinned holding the necklace to my heart "I'd never do that intentionally, thank you so much"

"Rebekah's idea, someone has won over the siblings already" I grinned back at Elijah and walked over, gently hugging him.

"Thank you, Elijah. Both of you have no idea what this means to me"

"Wait untill you see the bedroom" Klaus growled and she held her hands up, backing off to stand at Beth's side.

"What's wrong with the bedroom?"

"Just.. minor adjustments, come on" he started tugging me with him but I smiled back at them holding the chain up "I love it!! Thank you so much!" They laughed and I stopped resisting.

"Oh, it's very.. dusty" he nodded with a laugh.

"Ready?" I nodded and he opened the door, waving me in. Everything looked the same but dusty.

"I don't understand"

"Try to shake the house" I frowned feeling myself blush "I can't actually.. I don't know how"

"The girl Beth downstairs was my girlfriend for Year-" the room rattled loudly, everything flying across the room but the house didn't shake.

"Caroline! Stop!" My heart was hammering "I lied!" My body instantly calmed.

"I lied, I just needed to show you.. the room is a mess but the house is fine"

"I'm confused"

"I reinforced the walls, you'll have to concentrate on breaking them before it'll effect the house" I relaxed and he grinned.

"I like jealous Caroline, she's hot"

"She's yours" it was my turn to grin now as he licked his lips.

"I love you Klaus.. Always"

xxx

 _she finally decided!!_

 _sorry this took so long x_


End file.
